Guardian Angel
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: This story was inspired by both the lyrics of the song Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and love.m's one-shot titled Knives in my heart. Song One-shot.


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

**LINEBREAK**

_**Notes for My readers**_

_**All characters look like the movie version**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_**Recognized Character's might be OOC at times (Just giving you fair warning!)**_

_**Lyrics are in Italics and centered.**_

_**The Song is Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_This story was inspired by both the lyrics of the song and __**love. .mom's**__ one-shot titled __**Knives in my heart**__. Hers was sad and I recommend it highly._

**LINEBREAK**

Eric didn't like admitting it but he had been watching her for weeks now. He found the way that her eyes lit up with her emotions was perfect. Even the earlier when she told Four to stop. Al the Candor transfer was weak. They all knew that and he was being his usual dick self to get the kid to break. He was pathetic and he didn't see why the kid chose to be Dauntless. Glancing across the hall he spotted her with her smile with her friends and his heart constricted in his chest. God she was beautiful, not like her friend from candor he had hung over the chasm but she had this glow about her that made him gravitate towards her. He wanted to push her, to break and see if the light went out, or if it kept shining.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Eric ran his eyes over the mindless drones before him and Max and prayed Tris was smart enough to play along. Four wasn't the only one that was protecting her. Eric always made sure the Cameras were looped when she was going through her fear landscape. When heh had seen the footage moments before Four deleted it he added a virus to Fours computer making it crash. He had seen the confusion in his eyes later but he never said why or who had done it. No one was going to harm Tris. Eric wasn't an idiot though. He knew he had less of a chance with Tris than anyone else aside from Peter. He was an asshole to her because he had to be, but he wanted to pull her into the alcoves around Dauntless and kiss her, both of them showing up late and breathless from a make-out session.

Eric let his eyes land on her as she entered the room with the other transfers her movements robotic but her eyes were searching. Turning his attention back to Max as the man spoke he clenched is teeth as a Divergent walked around the Pit. He had to take care of this, but Tris was going to hate him even more than she did now. He had to protect her still, and by doing that he couldn't let Max question his loyalties and kill him. When he was dead he was of no use to anyone.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

Eric looked down at his bandaged foot as he sat on the bed in Erudite. He knew it was wrong but he was fiercely proud of her. She hadn't even hesitated even when she saw him look at her. He had given her permission with his eyes to shoot him, and hers had clouded with confusion. Even as she was being held captive by Jeanine he couldn't help but watch captivated as she fought against the tank constructed just for her. He had wanted to break the glass himself and hold her, telling her he was sorry and that he wished he was a better man. A worthier man for her.

But she had escaped, her and Four and he was alone in the bed in Erudite. He had a feeling they would flee to Amity where they would be safe and Eric wanted to go, simply to see her and make sure she was still safe. Autumn was upon them, the days still warm but the nights getting cooler. He wanted to get to her in time to smuggle her out of the city somewhere where he knew she would be safe. Anywhere was safer than here.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

Eric entered Amity and felt out of place. He wanted to just see Tris and make sure she was safe. If she was he would hope she blended in. If not then he would follow her until she was. Running up the stairs he stared out the window to see Tris running with Four. Biting back a growl he raced after them, wanting to keep her in his sights. Jumping onto a passing truck he rode it to the tree line before taking off after her. There was another man with them but he was slower. Hearing the train he pushed himself harder as he watched Tris and the other man ran and Four turned and shot at them. Eric knew Four wouldn't shoot him, if he did he would make it with not so many witnesses and it would be by accident. Watching Tris turn on the other side of the tracks he ducked behind a tree before getting closer to the ground and looked around at her. He didn't want to get hurt again especially when he saw how well she was shooting and killing his fellow members of Dauntless.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

He couldn't believe that she got away again. It bothered him that she had cut her hair but it was pretty as it framed her face and jaw. He only allowed his thoughts to be filled with her when he was alone in his rooms. He had come to the startling realization that he had somehow along the way he had fallen in love with Tris. He wanted to see her one last time. Jeanine wanted her for some reason and he was dreading facing her and having to hurt her. He had hurt her so many times in the past without meaning to.

Eric ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the start of the raid in Candor his thoughts whirling hoping that Tris was smart enough to hide but he doubted that his ideal woman, his lovely dauntless kitten was going to do that. She was going to protect as many people as she could. Making his way up the stairs to the right floor he waited for the Divergent's were brought to him. Walking down the halls he chased two Divergent's on his own. His heart stopped when he saw Tris and Uriah trying to break into the weapons room.

"It's really nice to see you again" Eric said softly to Tris watching as they cuffed her and Uriah. Tris was staring over her shoulder at him wondering why he looked so pained. Tris kneeled on the floor in Kang's office as Eric tested and shot the one Candor man. He ignored Max and passed by Tris and stared at the little girl. As he talked to her he realized why Tris was glaring at him now. She had told her to run and to hide. The poor girl was terrified. He wanted to let the girl go but he couldn't.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah  
_

Erin grunted as they hit the ground, Tris having tackled him and tried to fight him despite being tied up. Eric rolled on top of her and held her down as Max tested her. He couldn't help it. He hated himself for having to hurt her. His eyes must have shown the turmoil he was under because she didn't fight against him and just stared at him, her eyes searching his for answers.

"Jeanine wants her. She's the one" Max said as Eric closed his eyes in pain. He opened them again before looking at Max.

"I'll take her to Jeanine" He said gruffly and stood up, Tris following his hands on her biceps as they walked towards the door. He could hear Dauntless and Candor's stirring and he walked faster before ducking them into an alcove and held her against him, his hand over her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm trying to help you Tris" He growled spinning her around to face him.

"Why? You told Max you were taking me to Jeanine" Tris snapped as Eric pulled her against him and cut her restraints off. He could hear her breath hitch against his neck before her hands pressed against his hips.

"Why do you think I let you shoot me in Abnegation? Why I didn't outrun you in Amity? I know your smart Tris, use that brain of yours" Eric said moving back so he would watch her face. Tris's eyes were on his face as she thought things over her brow creasing the harder she thought before he gently smoothed it over. Her eyes widened slightly and her jaw dropped.

"That doesn't make any sense"

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
_

"What doesn't?" Eric asked glancing around as Tris looked at him.

"You can't like me. Everything you do says otherwise" Tris countered before she took a deep breath to keep calm, her inner Erudite coming out.

"It's illogical that you would have feelings for me based on past interactions. The constant use of the name Stiff, your open dislike of me when I challenged you," Tris said before she was cut off when Eric cupped her jaw with his fingers.

"I didn't realize that I had come to care about you until four days ago. Don't you think it didn't screw me up to know that the stiff, a member of the faction that I grew up hating, the faction that I was taught to look down upon had somehow managed to make me care about her? The one that I couldn't help but look out for and want to push so she was stronger than ever and could handle herself in a fight against anyone? One that I made sure was never discovered as a Divergent in training." Eric said his eyes closed as he spoke but the honesty in his voice shook her to her core. When he opened his eyes and she saw the turmoil in them again solidified what he said.

"You somehow made me love you without trying. I promised myself I would protect you. I thought I was content to be a guardian angel watching over you from afar." Eric said as Tris looked at his face.

"You love me and want me safe but at what cost? Hundreds of people dead?" Tris asked as Eric closed his eyes.

"I can't save everyone Tris. As it is I can only give you some information to stop the dart." Eric said letting his fingers gently touch the metal in her back.

"Freezing it will cause the serum inside of it and the tail to shatter leaving only the metal head to pull out. It's a longer, stronger and multiuse serum like the one in Abnegation. The Dauntless loyal to Jeanine are far greater than the numbers here. Your only hope is to run and survive." Eric said urgently his hand cupping her cheek again.

"The Factionless are a possibility" Tris said but he saw through it.

"No Kitten. The factionless hate the system we live in. They will help you only to dismantle the system since they outnumber Dauntless forces combined. You and I both know that, and you don't want to align yourself with them" Eric said, Tris staring at him, her lips parted just a little bit when he called her Kitten.

"What do you want out of this Eric, you're not that selfless" Tris said as Eric chuckled.

"No I guess I'm not" He said before he turned his head away as a flashlight shone in at them breaking them from their little bubble. Eric groaned as he was hit on the head and blinked as he was lead from the alcove, not fighting the men who were holding his arms. He saw Tris rushing ahead of them and as they neared Kang's office he could hear Four and Tris yelling at each other. When he was dragged in, his eyes went to Tris who was holding ice against the little girl's collarbone where the dart was before she pulled it out. The little girl smiled and hugged Tris before she whispered something to her. Pulling away from Tris the little girl walked over to Eric, Four stepping up as she got close Tris following her.

"Thank you. You told her how to fix it" She said glancing at Tris who was wearing a small smile. The smile made him feel like he had done something right lately.

"Your welcome. But I think you should go find your mom and tell her how to fix it so you can help everyone else" Eric said as kindly as he could. When he saw her face light up he knew he had said the right thing before she raced away. Eric glanced at Tris and nodded slightly and she nodded back.

"That fixes it?" Lynn asked stepping up.

"I wouldn't have told Tris otherwise. Freeze the head and the serum and tail shatter then you can pull the head. There may be some discomfort in it but nothing huge. Trying to pull it out on it's own would sever an artery and you would bleed out." Eric said as he looked back to Tris who was frowning as she looked at him.

"You have it too don't you?" Tris asked and Eric silently debated if he should tell her or not before he sighed.

"Coincidently it's the same place as yours." He said before Tris started towards him and darted around Four and knelt down and pulled his jacket down around his wrists before running her fingers over his shoulder through his shirt before she cut the shirt away, revealing that he did have it.

"Just because he has a dart, doesn't mean we trust him. He is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. He knows the penalty for that." Four said levelling the gun with Eric head, Eric able to feel Tris's hands on his back curl into fists.

"Listen, I learned to live with the blood on my hands. But can you?" Eric said knowing that he couldn't protect Tris when he was dead. But right now he knew he was less likely to walk out of Candor alive.

"Any last requests?" Four said looking down the barrel at him. Eric unable to stop his hands behind his back from trembling. Tris since she was kneeling behind him felt it, along with his heart racing in his chest.

"Three actually." Eric said and when Four nodded he took a deep breath.

"Protect Tris at all costs. Jeanine wants her for Divergent Experiments. She will do anything in her power to make it happen" Eric said. He ignored the whispers that started around the room.

"Eric no, you can help us, I know you can" Tris said grabbing a handful of the back of his shirt.

"Your second request?"

"You piss on Jeanine's grave, and whoever kills her tells her I enjoyed undermining her plans" Eric said calmly keeping him fear from his voice as Tris snorted from behind him in amusement. It was an out of character request from Eric but an amusing one.

"That can be arranged. And your last request?" Four said, Eric feeling nervous suddenly.

"This isn't one you can't grant me. It's for Tris to decide." Eric said before glancing over his shoulder at her.

"This is the catch you had in mind isn't it?" Tris asked softly making him smirk.

"I'm not selfless Tris. I just want one kiss, one that I can hold onto and pretend that it was mutual. That you love me as much as I love you" Eric said gently his voice low so no one heard his request since he didn't want Four to kill him, at least not yet. Tris looked at Eric, her eyes searching his before she nodded and moved around so she was beside him. Slowly she raised a hand to his cheek and ran her fingers over it before she leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss started out gentle, loving almost before Eric started to pull back. That was all he needed. Something to make him feel like she loved him, and she managed it. Tris pulled him back towards her and deepened their kiss, making him moan softly against her lips, desperately wanting his hands free so he could hold her in his arms like he had been craving. To cradle her face again and play with her blonde hair. He normally wasn't one for public acts of affection but his life was ending and Tris was his saving grace. Her blunt nails gently scratched his scalp as their kiss got deeper.

He wished suddenly that things could be different that he could have the life he had always dreamed of as a child. A loving wife and children at home waiting for him to eat dinner. Waking up on the weekends to their children coming to their bedroom and their giggles as they tried to keep quiet. He felt a tear slip down his cheek at the thought of what will never be, the dream having been kissed goodbye a long time ago.

"In another life I will find you Eric, and I only hope we can make things right" Tris whispered pulling back her lips trembling against his as she kissed him again.

"I love you Kitten" Eric whispered back shutting out the world as Tris whimpered softly.

"And I love you Eric" Tris said with difficulty. Looking up at her he saw her eyes filled with tears. They both knew the end was coming, they both heard the click of the chamber on the gun as Four waited for Tris to move.

"Live for me Kitten, be safe" Eric whispered stealing one last kiss from her trembling lips, her hands holding the front of his shirt. He heard Four moving and the feeling of the cold metal against the side of his head, his eyes opened briefly to see that Tris's eyes were still closed, and how she didn't want to part from him. Kissing her harder in goodbye he felt his world explode.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Tris sat in the window of the Candor building Lynn not too far from her. The other had said she had been sent to make sure 'Tris wasn't going to be an idiot' or that was how Four put it. It had been two days and she could still feel the kisses she shared with Eric on her lips, she could still feel his body falling limp after Four shot him, the bang echoing in her ears. No one understood the pain she felt. The guilt was worse than when she had killed while.

"He loved me Lynn." Tris whispered and when the other looked up and walked over she brought her knees to her chest.

"We saw that Tris. He knew Four was going to kill him. He kissed you harder to say goodbye in his own way, he wanted you to know just how much he cared" Lynn said watching as Tris's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't fight hard enough to save him. I could have taken the dart from him, I could have argued for him to live." Tris said as Lynn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I could even tell that Four had his mind made up. No matter how much you argued his case or begged he would have died." Lynn said as Tris laughed hollowly.

"You suck at cheering people up"

"I know. But Tris I don't think Eric would be happy with you sitting on your ass moping" Lynn pointed out as Tris laughed.

"No he wouldn't. Want to help me piss on Jeanine's grave later?" Tris asked as Lynn laughed and linked her arm with Tris's.

"Hell yeah. Now let's go see if there is any food left safe from Uriah. I'm starving and you haven't eaten since it happened." Lynn said dragging Tris with her from the window. Tris felt a little better now that someone knew that Eric had loved her and promised herself that she was going to live, like Eric had asked, and stay as safe as she could, and later, when she did die she was going to find him, in the afterlife or even being born again and see where a love between them could go. But for now he was her Guardian Angel, making sure she was safe from harm.

**LINEBREAK**

A.N

_**I wanted to end it where Tris told Lynn that Eric loved her but I couldn't. I needed Tris to come to terms about his death even if she really didn't know the man well.**_

_**Please review with your thoughts!**_


End file.
